07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 62
Kapitel 62: 50/50 is the sixty-second chapter overall, and the second chapter of Volume 11 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of January 2011 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5576-5. Summary Frau re-enters Velniza Castle and finds Teito lying on the floor, seemingly bleeding from the mouth. However, Teito suddenly jumps up and grabs Frau's arm, and the "blood" is revealed to be tomato sauce. Teito explains that he used the tomato sauce to "catch" Frau and states that he was worried about Frau. Frau pats Teito's head and apologises, telling Teito that he doesn't need to force himself if he's scared. Teito replies that he is not scared, but Frau disappearing without an explanation makes him upset. Teito then encourages Frau to eat his soul, and Frau asks Teito to not tempt him. Teito retorts that no matter how many times, he will save Frau from the influence of Verloren's Scythe, and throws a pillow at Frau, shouting that Frau had better "work harder" so he does not consume Teito. Upon hearing this, Frau snaps that he has already put in a lot of effort, to the extent that he cannot relax in his sleep at night. Teito is shocked to realise that the murderous aura he has sometimes felt in his sleep is actually Frau. The two talk about souls, Verloren and the Seven Ghosts. Frau explains that Verloren's scythe wants to devour Teito's soul because Teito's soul is beautiful and untainted, and remarks that Teito's soul looks "super delicious". Teito is taken aback, but recovers quickly and throws Frau's rosary to him. Frau thanks Teito for bringing him to his senses, and Teito suddenly sees a momentary flashback of a younger Frau. Later, as he takes a bath, Teito reflects that he saw what Frau looked like before dying as a human, and guesses that Frau died because of Verloren's scythe, concluding that when he thinks about Frau's death, he feels "a strange kind of warmth", because if they hadn't met in Teito's lifetime, they "might not be spending time together like this". Meanwhile, Frau catches Castor and Labrador eavesdropping. The two other Ghosts make themselves comfortable in Velniza Castle and offer to accompany Frau and Teito to the Hawkzile race and Hohburg Fortress. The chapter ends with three inhabitants of Hohburg Fortress and military higher-ups Ogi, Shiroki and Nabiki gathered around the Eye of Mikhail. Quotes from this chapter *"I won't let it have its way. It won't have you or me." (Teito to Frau about Verloren's scythe, pg 10) *"If you follow my example, you'll be a bad bishop. Thank you for bringing me to my senses." (Frau to Teito, pg 19) *"Cut down halfway through your life. When I saw the mark of Zehel, I realized that you, Ilyusha and Xing-lu are all the same, reborn as the Seven Ghosts. When I think about it, I feel a strange kind of warmth. If I hadn't met you in this lifetime, then we might not be spending time together like this. Isn't it short of a miracle..." (Teito's thought about Frau, pg 21 to 23) Characters in order of Appearance *Frau *Teito Klein *Burupya *Verloren's Scythe (mentioned) *Chief of Heaven (mentioned) *Verloren (mentioned, flashback) *Castor *Labrador *Velne (mentioned) *Nabiki (cameo) *Shiroki (cameo) *Ogi (cameo) Category:Manga Category:Volume 11 Category:Chapters